iAusten
by Mystapleza
Summary: Sam and Freddie are chosen as the leads of a play based off a book by Jane Austen What happens next, only time will tell.
1. A new Year

**iAusten**

**Chapter 1: A New Year**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross who is reflective of me. This story was inspired by the Awesome KWilson, author of ishakespear. i collaborated with this author on ideas, so i can't say all of them are mine, but wouldn't that be so cool if they were? Anywho on to the Seddieness.

Another school year passed and now they were in the eleventh grade.

Freddie remembers so vididly the day he fell for Samantha Joy Puckett. He had  
never imagined that taking Mr. Ross' theatre elective would be of any great  
significance; but, then again, he hadn't ever considered the possiblity of  
falling for Sam Puckett either.

Freddie was the first in class as usual. Walking in late was Samantha Joy Puckett. She wasn't too enthused to be in this class, but it meant she wouldn't have to be in something girly like Cosmetology.

Mr. Ross was explaining that the class would have to participate in the school's production of Pride and Prejudice as Sam walked in.

Carly seemed rather excited at this announcement as she had already watched the movie and was rather versed with Jane Austen's work. She became more intrigued when Mr. Ross had assigned Sam the part of Elizabeth Bennett as punishment for her tardiness. The only thought going through Carly's head now was, "Who is going to be her Mr. Darcy?"

As Mr. Ross assigned Sam as Lizzy, Freddie said "What? Sam Puckett in a dress I have to see this" to which Sam glared at him and said "Watch it nub".

At that exact moment Mr. Ross stated "and now we have our Mr. Darcy". This perked Carly's ears as she already knew what Sam was about to find out. Sam just laughed oblivious to the fact that Darcy was Lizzy's true love within the play.

Mr. Ross then started asking for volunteers to play other parts such as Jane Bennett and Mr. Bingley to which Carly and Gibby gladly volunteered. However, it wasn't until they grabbed their scripts that they realized the consequence of their actions. Unfortunately Gibby had never watched the movie and didn't realize he would be the love interest of Carly's character.

Suddenly the victorious look that was on Sam's face faded as she realized she would have to "Pretend" to like Freddie

"What?" She screamed "I have to be this nub's love interest?" Freddie couldn't help himself; he walked up right behind her, placed his arm over her shoulder and said "yup, looks like you're ma lady".

What he failed to realize was that this put him in perfect striking range for Sam's next attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**IAusten**

**Chapter 2: I Have To Sing?**

**Sorry for the wait readers I had to do some things for school, and I'm getting ready to start another semester here, so hopefully I can get this out before classes start up again**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. I barely own the room for which I write this story in.**

**(A/N you might want to listen to "Me with you" by Jennette McCurdy as you read this chapter)**

Freddie lay on the ground with his hands over his stomach after having been elbowed by Sam.

Sam just watched victoriously at her handy work. Luckily Mr., Ross was there to help Freddie up. As he was assisting Freddie he told him that it would be in his best interest not to get on Mrs. Darcy's bad side.

Suddenly a quizzical look crossed Freddie's face as he and Sam both asked, "Mrs. Darcy?" At this a disgusted face came over Mr. Ross. "Mr. Benson, are you telling me you've never read the book Pride and Prejudice?" Mr. Ross asked. Freddie replied that he had not to which Mr. Ross replied "that's okay because we will be adapting the play into modern day and making it a musical**"(A/N I got this idea because I was listening to some of my music when I wrote this chapter)**

"What?" Sam and Freddie screamed at the same time. "Are you saying we have to sing?" Sam asked. "That is correct Ms. Puckett; you must sing your happy little heart out."

Sam couldn't believe she had been asked to sing for the play. She'd never admit it, but she was actually an exceptional singer.

Mr. Ross handed them both sheets with lyrics on them and asked them to sing the lyrics on the page. "Ladies First" Mr. Ross said as he gestured for Sam to sing the lyrics on her page.

Sam looked down at her page and saw that the artist was Jennette Mccurdy **(A/N I just thought this would be perfect because it allows for a visual as you read)**

The room suddenly became silent as Sam belted out the lyrics to the song she was assigned.

**( Me with You) by: Jennette Mccurdy**

_**Some people are down and now,**_

_**Some people are lonely now,**_

_**Some people just need a vacation,**_

_**Some people can't find a smile,**_

_**For some people its' been a while since,**_

_**They've had an all-night conversation**_

_**Since you walked into my life,**_

_**Everything's felt so right**_

_**The suns been shining,**_

_**And I've been singing**_

_**This song in my head and it goes**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**Nothing but blue sky**_

_**When I stare into your eyes**_

_**I get tongue tied every time**_

_**You smile**_

_**Some people don't know**_

_**What love can do**_

_**Well, they should see me with you**_

Freddie couldn't help himself, he responded quickly and almost on cue "Holy Chiz! Sam that was amazing."

Just then the bell rang which meant it was time for them to go home. Sam ran out of the classroom as quick as she could. Freddie was held back by Mr. Ross unfortunately.

Freddie had never been held back by a teacher before so this came as a surprise to him. Still this was not as surprising as the next question Mr. Ross asked Freddie.

"Freddie" Mr. Ross said, "I don't mean to pry, but do you like Samantha?"

**Ok, there's chapter 2. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay, I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**


	3. Groovin

**IAusten**

**Chapter 3: Groovin' Smoothies**

**Sorry for the wait readers. Had things to do at work…. Unfortunately I start classes again tomorrow, so updates might take a little longer, but they should be better once I get some free time. BTW sorry if it seems rushed trying to get it in before classes start again**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

**(A/N you might want to listen to "Baby" by Justin Bieber, "Me with you" by Jennette McCurdy and "Beautiful Mess" by Miranda Cosgrove as you read this chapter)**

_"Freddie" Mr. Ross said, "I don't mean to pry, but do you like Samantha?" _

Freddie didn't know how to respond to this. He liked the way she sang, but it didn't really mean he liked her did it? He decided to respond in the safest way possible.

"Well, I think she has an amazing voice, but we fight all the time so there's no way I could like her" he said.

"Alright then off you go" said Mr. Ross. Freddie darted out the door and off towards home.

He couldn't get what Mr. Ross said out of his head so he called up Carly. "Hey Carly want to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie?" he said when she answered her phone. "Sure!" she screamed "Just let me grab Sam and we'll be right there" Before he could voice his objections to this she hung up the phone.

Freddie arrived at the Groovy Smoothie first so he ordered a Blueberry Blitz for Carly, a Strawberry Splat for Sam, and a Banana Blast for himself. **(A/N: I'm not sure if these are actual flavors at the Groovy Smoothie, but they sounded good as I was writing them up)**

Carly and Sam walked in just as Freddie was getting to their table with the drinks. Suddenly "Baby" by Justin Bieber came on to which Sam and Carly quickly started dancing to. Freddie quickly asked T-Bo to change the music, only now he was wishing he hadn't. The next song on T-Bo's playlist was "Me with you" by Jennette Mccurdy.

"Really, T-Bo" Freddie said. "Yeah" T-Bo replied "I thought I'd get more business by making this a date place and playing nothing but love songs."

"Oh great" Freddie said, "I have to listen to this every time I come in here from now on."

"Well, if you're not comfortable here, we can go to my place and run over some ideas for the next iCarly" Carly said.

"Sure" Freddie said "Hey Sam You Coming." Sam replied, "Be there in a minute Freddork, I wanna listen to this song"

Once they got into Carly's apartment Freddie told Carly what Mr. Ross had asked him. She couldn't believe her ears. She immediately asked "Why would he even ask you that, you and Sam constantly fight?" It wasn't until Carly said this that he remembered what he had told Sam so long ago.

"You know when a girl constantly rips on a guy; it really just means she has a crush on him" The thought kept echoing in his head until it was broken by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said "You're here already?" "Yeah" Sam replied I was gonna stay longer, but then they started playing this really girly song. T-Bo said it was called Beautiful Mess by Miranda Cosgrove."

"So Fredalupe, what boring ideas did you come up with this week for iCarly" Sam asked

**Ok, there's chapter 3. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**


	4. Called out

**IAusten**

**Chapter 4: Called Out**

**Sorry for the wait readers. Work and school is not my friend. Hope you like this chapter. I really had to work this one out to work in some funny material**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

"_So Fredalupe, what boring ideas did you come up with this week for iCarly" Sam asked_

"Very funny Sam" Freddie Retorted "I think my ideas are better than yours." "Lame come back Fredbag," Sam replied. "Haven't you learned by now that you can't beat momma?"

"Well Momma since you want to be like that I'm leaving" said Freddie. "Yeah while you're out can you grab me a smoothie" Sam shouted at her human target. "Sure thing princess" Freddie replied.

Carly couldn't believe he called her that. She and Sam headed to the living room not long after Freddie left so that they could watch some TV.

Freddie arrived at the groovy smoothie and without thinking shouted at T-Bo for Sam and his usual.

"So that will be a splat and a blast for Freddie and his girlfriend" T-Bo said loud enough for the whole place to hear. "Shut up," Freddie whisper shouted at T-Bo "and Sam is not my girlfriend, she is merely a friend that I have who is a girl."

"Uh-Huh. How long have you been telling yourself that lie Freddie?" T-Bo asked. "Whatever" Freddie replied he grabbed his smoothies and headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

Upon arrival he was surprised to find that Sam and Carly were no longer in the studio, but were in the living room enjoying an episode of Girly Cow. Freddie walked in and immediately handed Sam's smoothie to her. As usual she showed no gratitude but simply asked him what took so long.

"Well if you must know Ms. Benson" said Freddie. Freddie couldn't believe he just said that

"What did you just call me?" Sam asked. "Nothing" Freddie replied "That's what I thought Frednub" replied Sam.

Carly couldn't help herself she had to know why Freddie was being so nice to Sam. "Freddie, can u give me a hand with something in the iCarly studio?" Carly said "sure thing" Freddie replied.

Once they got up to the studio Freddie asked "So what did you need help with?" Well, Carly said I really didn't need help, but I did want to ask you a question. Freddie tensed up at this. What could Carly possibly want to ask Freddie that she didn't want Sam to hear?

"Freddie, have you been thinking about what Mr. Ross asked you?" Carly asked. "If you're asking if I like Sam, the answer is hell no." Freddie responded. "Right" Carly said in a sarcastic tone.

Freddie decided this would be a good chance to take a blow to Carly so he asked her "so what about you and Gibby?"

"What about Gibby and me?" she asked "There's nothing going on between me and Gibby."

"So that would explain why you said Gibby was cute and sweet?" Freddie asked. Oh chiz she thought, I've been found out.

**Ok, there's chapter 4. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**


	5. Chemistry

**IAusten**

**Chapter 5: Chemistry**

**Sorry for the wait readers. Work and school is not my friend. Hope you like this chapter. I really had to work this one out to work in some funny material. BTW would love to see any ideas and hear what people think is going to happen later on in the chapter… hopefully I don't have any readers with ESP like me.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

**(A/N) Thought I might make out Mr. Ross to really be like me, so he's sneaky here just to get the drop on everyone and see if he made the right choice in couples.**

"_What about Gibby and me?" she asked "There's nothing going on between me and Gibby."_

"_So that would explain why you said Gibby was cute and sweet?" Freddie asked. Oh chiz she thought, I've been found out._

"You can't prove anything" Carly said shakily. "I think I can" said Freddie. Just then Sam walked in and shouted "Hey! Fredwina when are you gonna take care of momma and get her more bacon?"

"I'll have it for you tomorrow in school" Freddie said. "You better nub" Sam replied

**The Next Day in School**

Freddie met Sam at her locker as she screamed out "Where's my bacon?" Freddie replied "Here you go princess" She grabbed the bag of bacon out of his hand and began wolfing down the bacon.

What they hadn't noticed was Mr. Ross hiding in the nooks and crannies of Ridgeway High. He popped out and to their surprise said "Isn't that sweet, Mr. Darcy is already getting gifts for his dear Mrs. Darcy." He then asked if they had seen Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. Just as he said this they walked up.

"Ah, good," he said "I need the four of you to meet me during lunch to work on the play."

It seemed as though lunch would never come, but finally it came and the four of them headed off to the theatre so that they could run lines with Mr. Ross or so they thought.

Mr. Ross greeted the four by their character names and then asked them to line up on the stage.

"Ok, since I have you here, I thought I might work with the couples on a few songs" Mr. Ross said after they faced forward. "Songs" Freddie and Gibby asked at the same time. "Yes songs," Mr. Ross replied "I have to make sure there's chemistry between the couples of the play, and what better way to do that than to have you serenade your partner."

The girls both sniggered at this. "What are you laughing at ladies?" Mr. Ross asked, "Did you honestly think the boys would be the only ones singing?" "Do we get to choose the song we'll be singing?" Carly asked. "Of course," Mr. Ross said "But you have to choose from my Peartunes, and you will be performing with the band I've hired."

. Mr. Ross called the students over one by one so that they could make their selections. One by one they chose their songs and then Mr. Ross did the unthinkable, he said "Ok, since you have your song for your partner, I would like you and your partner to pick out a duet that you will also be performing for me after school."

"Great," Sam said "Now I'll be hungry while I'm singing then." "Don't worry," Freddie said "I'll make sure to get you some fat-cakes from the vending machine before we have to sing Princess Puckett." "Aw, that's so sweet of you Freddie" Carly said without thinking.

"Alright," Mr. Ross said "Now that we've had our moment let's get to singing. Gentlemen, you will serenade your ladies first."

Gibby took center stage and waited for the band to walk on before he said, "Carly I picked this song for you because I thought it was the song Mr. Bingley would have sung to Jane Bennett."

Carly blushed, but didn't say a thing; instead, she waited for the band to be set up so that she could hear the wonderful song that Gibby had picked just for her

**Ok, there's chapter 5. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I got some good songs for the next chapter, plus I want you to guess at who the band will be. What songs will they sing, well, you just have to read to find out.**


	6. The Guys

**IAusten**

**Chapter 6: The Guys**

**Sorry for the wait readers. Been busy especially with Christmas just around the corner**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

**(A/N) More musical inspiration for this chapter…. Here the guys sing, so if u can, listen to "Can't take my eyes off of you" by Frankie Valli, "Angel to You, Devil to me" by The Click 5 and "Your Biggest Fan" by Nick Jonas**

"_**Alright," Mr. Ross said "Now that we've had our moment let's get to singing. Gentlemen, you will serenade your ladies first."**_

_**Gibby took center stage and waited for the band to walk on before he said, "Carly I picked this song for you because I thought it was the song Mr. Bingley would have sung to Jane Bennett." **_

_**Carly blushed, but didn't say a thing; instead, she waited for the band to be set up so that she could hear the wonderful song that Gibby had picked just for her **___ _

Andre Harris finally reached center stage along with some of his fellow Hollywood Arts band mates. "Alright, let's kick this off" Andre shouted as his band mates mounted their instruments.

Suddenly the theatre filled with the sound of music and Gibby began to sing.

_**You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
**_

_**At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
**_

_**Pardon the way that I stare,  
there's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
**_

_**But if you feel like I feel,  
please let me know that it's real  
you're just too good to be true,  
can't take my eyes off of you  
**_

_**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby trust in me when I say  
**_

_**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you  
**_**(A/N this is the Frankie Valli version)**

Carly couldn't help herself, as soon as Gibby was done singing she ran up to the stage forgetting that Freddie would be next. She almost knocked down Freddie and almost kissed Gibby. They were so close; you would have thought she wanted to. Instead, she whispered into his ear, "That was so sweet Gibby, wait till you see what song I have planned for you."

Gibby walked off the stage past Freddie with a smug expression on his face as he headed down the aisle and took his seat next to Carly.

Freddie took his place and told Andre the songs he would be singing. Knowing that the songs would need backup singers, Andre waved offstage signaling Jade West, Tori Vega and Cat Valentine to walk up and take their microphones for their performance.

"You ready ladies?" Andre asked "Yeah" they all replied Freddie grabbed his microphone and before the music started he rushed out, "This is dedicated to my blonde headed demon." Sam wasn't sure she heard right, so she decided to head closer to the stage. Just then, the music started and Freddie started singing. (**A/N I thought back up from the girls would be perfect for the song)**

_**When I saw her she looked my way**_

_**And I knew that I was over my head**_

_**Ruby lips on a smile so sweet**_

_**With a rude attitude that could knock me dead**_

_**(suddenly)**_

_**I heard a voice when she called my name**_

_**(suddenly)**_

_**I knew my life was gonna change**_

_**Well she's hotter than hell**_

_**And she's cool as they come**_

_**And she's smart and she's wild**_

_**All rolled into one**_

_**Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**_

_**It's not easy to see**_

_**That she's an angel to you**_

_**But she's a devil to me**_

Freddie couldn't help himself, he was so into the song at this point that he walked off the stage and into the audience and ended up right in front of the blonde headed demon herself.

_**All my friends say you lucky guy**_

_**Everyone wants to stand in your place**_

_**And so I give it another try**_

_**I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take**_

_**(suddenly)**_

_**I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain**_

_**(suddenly)**_

_**I grab my bat and I'm back in the game**_

_**Well she's hotter than hell**_

_**And she's cool as they come**_

_**And she's smart and she's wild**_

_**All rolled into one**_

_**Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**_

_**It's not easy to see**_

_**That she's an angel to you**_

_**But she's a devil to me**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I don't know what to say**_

_**Cause noone knows that she puts me through anyway**_

_**I'm awake in disaster**_

_**I can't seem to get past her**_

_**I try and I try but I can't get away**_

Now Freddie decided to put his life on the line, he took her by the hand and led her up to the stage so the song could really take effect.

_**she's an angel to you**_

_**she's a devil to me**_

_**she's an angel to you**_

_**she's a devil to me**_

_**It's not easy to see**_

_**Well she's hotter than hell**_

_**And she's cool as they come**_

_**And she's smart and she's wild**_

_**All rolled into one**_

_**Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**_

_**It's not easy to see**_

_**Well she's hotter than hell**_

_**And she's cool as they come**_

_**And she's smart and she's wild**_

_**All rolled into one**_

_**Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**_

_**It's not easy to see**_

_**That she's an angel to you**_

_**But she's a devil to me **_

As the song was finishing Sinjin didn't miss a beat. He hit center stage with a chair for Sam as Jade and Tori stepped off to stage left so Freddie could sing his next song for her.

Freddie led her to her seat and walked back to Andre where he grabbed an acoustic guitar for his next song.

Freddie started strumming away on the guitar until he had the beat going and then started singing his song.

_**I never thought I would**_

_**did it**_

_**I never thought I could**_

_**I did it like that**_

_**I did it like this**_

_**I did like everybody knows**_

_**That we**_

_**Got something real, shawty**_

_**I know what I feel**_

_**So shout it like that**_

_**Shout it like this**_

_**Listen up everybody knows**_

_**But you**_

_**So Here it goes**_

_**'cause i never really noticed,**_

_**took a while for me to see**_

_**playing back the moments,**_

_**now I'm starting to believe**_

_**that you could be at the show & know everyone**_

_**but it's you that makes me sing.**_

_**and i may not know where we are but i know who i am,**_

_**baby, I'm your biggest fan.**_

_**(ooooh)**_

At this point Sam was blushing. Freddie couldn't help himself either he handed off his guitar to Andre and walked back to Sam and went down to one knee which only made her blush even more.

_**Listen, every time you smile for me,**_

_**it takes me awhile to pull myself back**_

_**'cause you're all that **_

_**& i just had to let you know,**_

_**that I'm screaming out in the crowd for you**_

_**i can't be too loud, cause i don't care, i let 'em all stare.**_

_**i just want everyone to know the truth,**_

_**it's only you.**_

_**i never really noticed,**_

_**took a while for me to see (a while for me to see)**_

_**I'm playing back the moments,**_

_**now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)**_

_**that you could be at the show & know everyone**_

_**but it's you that makes me sing.**_

_**and i may not know where we are but i know who i am,**_

_**baby, I'm your biggest fan.**_

Freddie stood up at this point and took Sam by the hand so they could dance to the beat as he sang for her. Somehow he knew that this was her favorite song.

_**showed up & you looked so classy.**_

_**it made me think twice 'bout the way i was acting.**_

_**you were there from the start of it all.**_

_**like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe.**_

_**stars shine but your light is the brightest,**_

_**love flies but your love is the highest.**_

_**you're so sweet that it drives me crazy,**_

_**a summer like no other, you ma L.A. baby**_

_**no, i never really noticed,**_

_**took a while for me to see (awhile for me to see)**_

_**I'm playing back the moments,**_

_**& I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)**_

_**that you could be at the show & know everyone**_

_**but it's you that makes me sing.**_

_**and i may not know where we are but i know who i am, **_

_**baby, I'm your biggest fan.**_

_**(ooooh)**_

_**baby, I'm your biggest fan.**_

_**(ooooh)**_

_**'cause you can be at the show & know everyone**_

_**but it's you that makes me sing.**_

_**and i may not know where we are but i know who i am,**_

_**baby, I'm your biggest fan.**_

Once again Freddie tempted fate and leaned in almost as if he was going to kiss her, but instead whispered into her ear "That was for you web-star."

Once again she blushed and allowed Freddie to help her back to her seat.

"Alright ladies, you're next" shouted Mr. Ross He stopped Freddie on his way back to his seat and told him "Good way to admit you like a girl Mr. Benson."

Freddie just looked puzzled and headed back to his seat where he would wait for Carly and Sam to sing their songs

"What did me mean?" Freddie pondered.

Just then, Carly made it to the stage and made sure the band knew what song she would be singing. As the music Freddie was torn out of his thoughts and was forced to refocus on what was happening in front of him.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if you want to know what the ladies will be singing, you have to keep reading. Hope you like it and if not let me know what you like and don't like and give me pointers to improve the story.**

**Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed Love to hear that you love it and am open to any criticisms you may have.**

**Ok, there's chapter 6. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IAusten**

**Chapter 7: The Girls**

**Sorry for the wait readers. Been busy especially with Christmas just around the corner**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

**(A/N) More musical inspiration for this chapter…. Carly is Hopelessly Devoted while Sam is thinking that Freddie doesn't see her there (songs are the following: "Hopelessly Devoted" by Olivia Newton John, and "Like I'm not even here" by Diana Degarmo **

"_Alright ladies, you're next" shouted Mr. Ross He stopped Freddie on his way back to his seat and told him "Good way to admit you like a girl Mr. Benson."_

_Freddie just looked puzzled and headed back to his seat where he would wait for Carly and Sam to sing their songs_

"_What did he mean?" Freddie pondered. _

_Just then, Carly made it to the stage and made sure the band knew what song she would be singing. As the music started Freddie was torn out of his thoughts and was forced to refocus on what was happening in front of him._

Carly waited for her cue in the music for her lyrics and then began singing.

Carly started off by sitting on the edge of the stage looking downward as though she was depressed, but soon got over it and headed into the audience where Gibby was seated

_**Guess mine is not the first heart broken, **_

_**my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know, **_

_**there's just no gettin' over you **_

She must have really been feeling the song because she sat down on Gibby's lap and continued singing

_**Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around **_

_**and wait for you **_

Eventually she stood up and took Gibby by the hand and led him onto the stage.

_**But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else **_

_**for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you **_

_**But now there's nowhere to hide, **_

_**since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, **_

_**hopelessly devoted to you **_

_**Hopelessly devoted to you, **_

_**hopelessly devoted to you**_

She sat him in the seat Sam had just been sitting and kneeled at his feet as she continued singing

_**My head is saying "fool, forget him", **_

_**my heart is saying "don't let go" **_

_**Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do **_

_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you **_

Carly must have really been getting into the song because then she decided to get up and dance around him in rhythm with the music that was playing

_**But now there's nowhere to hide, **_

_**since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, **_

_**hopelessly devoted to you **_

_**Hopelessly devoted to you,**_

She was really getting comfortable because she sat back on his lap and continued singing the last line.

_**hopelessly devoted to you**_

After this last line, Carly must have really been into the song because she placed her lips on Gibby's. When they released their kiss all that was heard from center stage was "Gibby" in his cool demeanor.

The awkwardness was so thick at this point that it could be cut with a knife. Luckily Mr. Ross was able to do so without a knife, but by saying "Puckett, your turn."

Gibby and Carly walked off the stage with a hint of blush on their faces as they walked back to their seats.

Sam headed to the stage and grabbed the guitar that Freddie had been playing not so long ago.

She started strumming away at her song as the band stepped off the stage. Before he knew it Freddie heard her angelic voice and was mesmerized once again.

_**Out of all the places**_

_**You had to walk in here**_

_**With your brand new girlfriend**_

_**Whispering in your ear**_

_**You know this was our spot**_

_**Where we laughed, where we fought**_

_**Baby, thanks a lot**_

_**I'm hiding over here in the corner of the bar**_

_**And I'm trying not to look 'cause there you are**_

_**And I'm dying**_

_**This watered down drink is my only help**_

_**Just trying to keep myself from crying**_

_**You wouldn't even noticed if I broke down in tears**_

_**You're lovin' her like I'm not even here**_

This part seemed to really have touched Freddie because he stood up and started heading to the stage which seemed to take an eternity.

_**You never kissed me**_

_**Or looked at me that way**_

_**You said you'd miss me**_

_**Guess that's just a line you say**_

_**It hasn't even been five days**_

_**Since your car drove away**_

_**Guess I've been replaced**_

_**I'm hiding over here in the corner of the bar**_

_**And I'm trying not to look 'cause there you are**_

_**And I'm dying**_

_**This watered down drink is my only help**_

_**Just trying to keep myself from crying**_

_**You wouldn't even noticed if I broke down in tears**_

_**You're lovin' her like I'm not even here**_

By this time Sam had noticed Freddie walking her way, but she let it slide for now.

_**I caught your eye**_

_**And it's too late**_

_**You're coming this way**_

_**You're not turning away**_

_**What am I gonna say?**_

_**You're walking up to me in the corner of the bar**_

_**And I scream who do you think you are?**_

At this point Freddie was within arms-length of her so she pushed him away which almost seemed as though it was part of an act to go along with the song.

_**I've been dying**_

_**This watered down drink was my only help**_

_**You should be ashamed of yourself**_

_**I've been crying**_

_**You didn't even notice that I broke down in tears**_

_**You're lovin' her like I'm not even here**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You're lovin' her like I'm not even here**_

After this last line of the song, Freddie couldn't help himself, he closed the distance between them and whispered "I'm sorry Sam" then unexpected to everybody he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't immediately pull away, but almost seemed to be deepening the kiss. Once she realized what she was doing she broke away and shouted, "Just because I sang you a song doesn't mean you can kiss me nub."

Freddie and Sam ran off the stage, Sam with an angry look on her face while Freddie only seemed confused.

"Alright, that will be all for now" Mr. Ross said, "I don't think I have the right couples for the play."

Sam bolted out of the theatre and headed for the cafeteria with Carly and Gibby close in tow. Freddie on the other hand lagged behind wondering what he had done to be treated this way.

"Smooth move Mr. Benson" Mr. Ross said. "What do you mean?" Freddie asked. "You'll see this afternoon Mr. Benson, but for now I think you should get to lunch" replied Mr. Ross

As Freddie exited the theatre and the door shit, Mr. Ross whispered to himself, "I haven't found the right couples because I found the perfect ones."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but there were the ladies… any predictions of what will happen next chapter I want to hear what you think. Hope you like it and if not let me know what you like and don't like and give me pointers to improve the story.**

**Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed Love to hear that you love it and am open to any criticisms you may have.**

**Ok, there's chapter 7. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**


	8. The Duets

**IAusten**

**Chapter 8: The Duets**

**Merry Christmas Readers! Just got this chapter up for ya'll hope you love it. It's the duets of Seddie and Cibby…. I really had my work cut out for me here.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

**(A/N) More musical inspiration for this chapter…. Need you now by Lady Antebellum (Live version) and When you look me in the eyes by The Jonas Brothers.**

_As Freddie exited the theatre and the door shut, Mr. Ross whispered to himself, "I haven't found the right couples because I found the perfect ones."_

It seemed as though the day would never end. Finally it did and Sam ran out of Ms. Briggs class almost pummeling Freddie on her rush out the classroom.

"Ok nub, let's get to the vending machine so we can get my snacks before I pass out." Sam said to Freddie. "Hold your horses," Freddie told Sam, "No need to go to the machines." "What? Why?" Sam nearly shouted at Freddie. "Well, I have a treat for you in my locker" Freddie told Sam.

The two of them headed straight for his locker where he opened it and pulled out two fat-cakes and a bag of bacon for Sam. "I love you Freddie." Sam shouted loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

Unfortunately it was loud enough for Mr. Ross to hear as well. "Well, that's good to hear, that will make your kissing scenes that much easier" said Mr. Ross.

"Just kidding," Mr. Ross said "well, shouldn't you two be headed to the theatre to perform your duet. "On our way" they responded at the same time.

They made their way to the theatre to find Carly and Gibby sitting waiting to perform the duet they had chosen.

As Mr. Ross entered he shouted Alright Mr. Benson and Ms. Puckett you will be first on the stage.

Sam and Freddie walked to center stage where they found a grand piano waiting for them. Freddie walked to the bench in front of the piano and began to size up the piano to ensure he would be playing the right notes.

Sam sat on the floor as Freddie began playing and started singing the song wondering exactly how this song would play out.

_**(Sam)**_

_**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor**_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

At this point Sam looked up at Freddie and sang the next line as though she meant it.

_**(Both)**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**(Sam)**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

Almost as if on cue, Sam stood up and walked over to where Freddie was playing and sat down on the bench.

_**(Both)**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

Sam placed her hands on the keys and actually joined Freddie in a duet at this point. Weirdly enough Freddie didn't protest, but granted her access to the keys.

_**(Freddie)**_

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

By this point, Sam and Freddie's eyes were almost locked on each other's as though this was something they did on a regular basis.

_**(Both)**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**(Freddie)**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

_**(Both)**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**(Freddie)**_

_**Woah, **_

_**(Both)**_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

_**(Sam)**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**(Freddie)**_

_**I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**(Both)**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now, I just need you now**_

_**(Sam)**_

_**Oh baby, I need you now**_

Applause was heard from Mr. Ross as Freddie concluded the song still eyes locked on Sam. Luckily it was Mr. Ross' applause that brought Freddie out of his trance. "That was great you two, you are free to go or listen to Ms. Shay and Mr. Gibson if you would like." Mr. Ross said.

Sam and Freddie couldn't leave quick enough; they bolted out the door and headed off towards home together.

"Alright Shay and Gibson, do your thing" Mr. Ross said as Carly and Gibby headed up to the stage.

"You ready to do this?" Gibby asked Carly as they reached their places on stage. "Oh yeah, let's knock his socks off." Carly replied.

Just then, the music started and they began singing.

**(Gibby/Carly)**

**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah**

**(Gibby)**

**If the heart is always searching**

**Can you ever find a home?**

**(Carly)**

**I've been looking for that someone**

**I never make it on my own**

**(Gibby)**

**Dreams can't take**

**The place of loving you**

**There's gotta be a million reasons**

**Why it's true**

Gibby closed the distance between Carly and himself at this point and took a hold of her hand in the tenderest of ways.

**(Both)**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

Carly started strutting away from Gibby at this point and singing more to the audience at this point, but the emotion that was tied to her lyrics was heard clearly by both Mr. Ross and Gibby.

**(Carly)**

**How long will I be waiting**

**to be with you again?**

Gibby started to reclose the distance at this point and followed Carly on the stage until they were face to face looking into each other's eyes

**(Gibby)**

**I'm gonna tell you that I love you**

**In the best way that I can**

**(Carly)**

**I can't take a day without you here**

**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**

**(Both)**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**(Carly)**

**Movin' on, I start to realize**

**I can reach my tomorrow**

**(Gibby)**

**I can hold my head up high**

**And it's all because you're by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**(Carly)**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**(Both)**

**When I hold you in my arms**

**I know that it's forever**

**I just got to let you know**

**I never wanna let you go**

**'Cause when you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**Oh, I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**(Carly)**

**oh, yeah, ah**

**woah, yeah**

"Very well done." Mr. Ross said. "I was wondering if you could let it be known to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy that we will be running through lines tomorrow." "Sure thing." Replied Carly as she and Gibby headed out the theatre to meet up with their friends at her place.

**What will happen next... well, you have to read to find that out,but it will besomething unexpected... there will be som refeence toearlier episodes like ipilot and istart a fan war, but it will be worth it**

**Ok, there's chapter 8. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**


	9. Daddy

**IAusten**

**Chapter 9: Daddy's Home**

**Sorry for the wait readers been a little busy with school and all, but hope u like this chapter I know the characters might hate me by the end of it, but mostly Freddie because I'm gonna make him suffer some unneeded pain. Finally got it done it was fun and really funny working out all the details, but I'll let you see why it took me so long**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

**(A/N) More musical inspiration for this chapter…. Daddy's home… sorry had to go a little old school, but when you see how I use it, you will understand.**

"_**Very well done," Mr. Ross said. "I was wondering if you could let it be known to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy that we will be running through lines tomorrow." "Sure thing." Replied Carly as she and Gibby headed out the theatre to meet up with their friends at her place.**_

"Hurry up nub, Momma needs her smoothies." Sam said to Freddie as they were headed towards Bushwell Plaza but decided to make a detour to the Groovy Smoothie.

As they entered, Freddie noticed T-Bo was still playing love songs because he heard Daddy's home by Shep and the Limelites. "I can't stand this song," Sam complained "Can we take the smoothies to go Sam said in a flirty tone **(A/N I thought this might be a skill that Sam learned from Carly (Imagine if you will Sam saying "Please, for me").** "Of course," Freddie said in a goofy manner "Anything for you Samantha."

Sam wanted to slug him good for using her full name, but realized he had given in, so she decided against it. "The usual, to go" Freddie said to T-Bo.

"Got it, a splat and a blast that'll be 14 bucks" T-Bo shouted back. Freddie paid with a twenty and told T-Bo to keep the change.

Freddie grabbed their drinks and headed over to Carly's so Sam could do her yearly vlog on how her first week of school was.

As they walked into Carly's apartment Spencer yelled out "Freddie, I need to talk to you." "Ok, be right there Spence" said Freddie. "I'll be upstairs in the icarly studio" Sam said.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" Freddie asked. Once Spencer made sure Sam was on her way up the stairs, he said "How do you think Sam would feel about having a fat-shake dispenser in the icarly studio?" "Are you kidding, she would love that!" Freddie responded "Cool, cause I got one" said Spencer.

"Alright, let me take it up there so we can install it" said Freddie. "Alright, I'll be up there soon" said Spencer.

Freddie headed up the stairs to the icarly studio where he would soon meet up with Sam.

Meanwhile upstairs Sam had set up Freddie's equipment and started her vlog about her first week of school.

(Sam's Vlog)

Hey there Icarlians! Sam here, doing my annual vlog about my first week back in school. One word explains it all. Jank! Why you ask, well for starters, I still have classes with Ms. Briggs, and now I have to take a theatre arts class where I get to be the leading lady for none other than Fredweirdo Benson.

Just then Freddie walked in and without thinking shouted "Hey momma, Daddy's Home."

Knowing the pain that would soon come, Freddie placed the fat-shake dispenser next to his tech cart. Then the fight ensued.

(Sam)

"Way to go Benson you just ruined my vlog."

(Freddie)

"Sorry "Princess", I didn't know I had to knock."

"Strike one" Sam thought.

(Sam)

"Well, you do cuz you're a nub."

Freddie took a step closer.

(Freddie)

"Is that so beautiful Demon?"

"Strike two" she thought again.

(Sam)

"Listen Fredwina."

He cut her off before she could say anything else.

(Freddie)

You know I think the only reason you haven't hit me is because you "LOVE" me.

"Strike three" Sam thought, now this boy was really going to get it.

Sam closed the distance between the two of them placed her hands on both his shoulders and quickly swept his right foot with her left.

Unfortunately for Sam, Freddie was thinking on his toes and grabbed both of her elbows as he began his descent to the icarly studio floor.

Sam fell on top of Freddie locks following close behind her. As she fell on top of him, her hair ended up on either side of his head the smell of strawberries almost intoxicating.

Freddie couldn't help himself, he raised his head as she lowered hers to offer a threat and their lips met, both of them deepening the kiss. The two of them stayed locked in this position for a minute before Sam broke away, moved her hair behind her ear and whispered in Freddie's ear, "Thanks for the fat-shake dispenser."

It was only then that she realized she hadn't stopped the camera and that it had recorded their little moment just now. She got up to turn off the camera placing her knee in the one place a girl's knee should never be. **(A/N: Sorry Freddie, I just had to do it.)**

Freddie winced in pain, but got up as quickly as Sam yelled at him to delete the video. He struggled with the keys on his computer as he attempted to delete, but the screaming from Sam and the pain he was experiencing right now seemed to be enough to distract him enough to accidently submit the video to splashface.

Suddenly Freddie and Sam got an alert on their phones stating that a new video had been submitted to the icarly account. Once Freddie realized what he had done he attempted to remove the video from splashface but then remembered that he would have to wait 24 hours before the video could be officially removed. He reminded Sam of this fact. She was just happy and thought what kind of damage can be done in 24 hours. **(A/N: We'll just see won't we?)**

(Meanwhile at the Groovy Smoothie)

Gibby and Carly had just sat down when she got the alert that a new video had been added to the icarly account. She opened the video on her phone and was surprised when she saw what she saw.

(Sam's Vlog)

Hey there Icarlians! Sam here, doing my annual vlog about my first week back in school. One word explains it all. Jank! Why you ask, well for starters, I still have classes with Ms. Briggs, and now I have to take a theatre arts class where I get to be the leading lady for none other than Fredweirdo Benson.

Just then Freddie walked in and without thinking shouted "Hey momma, Daddy's Home."

"Did Freddie just say that" she thought. She half expected Sam to pummel him right then and there, but that never happened, then the fight ensued.

(Sam)

"Way to go Benson you just ruined my vlog."

(Freddie)

"Sorry "Princess", I didn't know I had to knock."

"Did he just call her Princess, he knows she hates that" Carly stated as though it was common knowledge.

(Sam)

"Well, you do cuz you're a nub."

Freddie took a step closer.

(Freddie)

"Is that so beautiful Demon?"

"Hold the phone, Freddie just called Sam beautiful, does he have a death wish" Carly thought.

(Sam)

"Listen Fredwina."

(Freddie)

You know I think the only reason you haven't hit me is because you "LOVE" me.

"Holy chiz, did Freddie just tell Sam that, this can't end well" Carly thought.

Then she saw the maneuver by Sam and the quick thinking of Freddie.

She couldn't tell they were kissing until they didn't separate for a minute. Normally Sam would have been beating Freddie down by now, but what surprised her even more was when she saw and heard Sam tell Freddie Thank you.

Carly wanted to call them both out on this performance, but didn't want them to know it was her so she asked Gibby if she could use his splashface to leave a comment on the video to which he agreed.

She asked for his username which of course just happened to be DAGIBSTER at splashface and for his password to which he responded why don't you let me put that in. She handed her phone to Gibby and he keyed in his password **(A/N Gibby's password is ILOVECARLY) **

Carly found the video and pressed the button to leave a comment. Carly could't help herself she was really going to call them out She commented, "Hey Sam, when did you and Freddie start dating? Ya'll look so cute together…. Hey Freddie, when did you start getting Sam Gifts like a fat-shake dispenser?"

(In the icarly studio)

Sam and Freddie see an alert that a new comment was made on the video already. They read the comment together "Hey Sam, when did you and Freddie start dating? Ya'll look so cute together…. Hey Freddie, when did you start getting Sam Gifts like a fat-shake dispenser?"

"I can't believe Gibby would make a comment like that" Freddie said. "He didn't, that was Carly, Gibby would never refer to anything as cute, Carly would" Sam told Freddie. "Oh yeah" Freddie said in a matter of fact way.

"So how do we handle this?" Freddie asked Sam. "Don't worry 'bout that Fredifer, just let momma work her magic" Sam told Freddie.

**Sorry for the Cliffy…. Any Ideas on how Sam is gonna handle this… let's just say Carly and Gibby will pay for this….. keep reading if u want to find out what happens next….. what hijinks will Mr. Ross do and what will happen when they get to school…. Would love to hear what u think is gonna happen… BTW, I love reviews so leave them here and let me know what u think is gonna happen or even what u think about the story line and the characters if they seem out of character it's only because we all seem a little out of character when we are in love.**

**Ok, there's chapter 9. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter.**


	10. Sweet Revenge

**IAusten**

**Chapter 10: Sweet Revenge**

**Sorry for the wait readers been a little busy with school and all, but hope u like this chapter. For those who have been saying my chapters are a little short, I hope you like this long chapter I needed it like this to get the entire gist of the chapter out. If you've been wondering what Sam's revenge will be, you'll get a taste here… surprisingly, revenge tastes like tapenade.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my ideas and the character Mr. Ross. **

**(A/N) Credit to Joe Wright for the material for the Seddie scene**

_**"I can't believe Gibby would make a comment like that" Freddie said. "He didn't, that was Carly, Gibby would never refer to anything as cute, Carly would" Sam told Freddie. "Oh yeah" Freddie said in a matter of fact way. **_

"_**So how do we handle this?" Freddie asked Sam. "Don't worry 'bout that Fredifer, just let momma work her magic" Sam told Freddie. **_

Spencer walked in just after Sam said this so he had no clue what had just happened. "Hey Freddo, we gonna install that dispenser for Sam?" Spencer said. "Actually, I was wondering if you could do that Spence, we're gonna wait for Carly and Gibby to get here downstairs" Freddie said before he and Sam exited the icarly studio. "So what are you gonna do?" Freddie asked Sam as they headed down the stair case. "You'll see" said Sam.

They finally reached the living room in Carly's apartment and sat down on the couch waiting for Carly to get there. Ten minutes later they heard something at the door. Sam quickly grabbed the back of Freddie's neck and pulled him toward her making their lips meet once more. Carly walked in talking to Gibby until her eyes locked on the couch where Sam and Freddie were currently kissing.

Once Sam heard the door close, she broke away from Freddie who had a bewildered look on his face. He didn't know why, but he wanted to do that again.

"Sam, what were you just doing?" Carly yelled at Sam. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm kissing my boyfriend" Sam shouted back. "Oh please you and Freddie aren't dating" Carly said. "Yeah, kinda like you and Gibby, huh" Sam shot back. "What so you mean?" Carly asked in a concerned voice. "Oh nothing" Sam replied.

"Hey Gibby thanks for walking me home" Carly said. Gibby just nodded and backed out the door. Apparently this was much too awkward a scene for him.

"Now look what you did" Carly shouted at Sam. "What, I only made the shirtless wonder leave" Sam replied.

"Well, just for that I'm not letting you know that we're running lines for Mr. Ross tomorrow" Carly said. "I think you just did" commented Sam. "Dang it" Carly shouted, she couldn't understand how Sam was so good at payback and how she hadn't picked up the skill.

"Well, anyway, you have to make sure you're ready, I'm gonna call Gibby so I can set up a time for Gibby and I to run a scene for tomorrow" Carly said.

Carly headed up to the icarly studio and pulled out her pear phone so she could coordinate a time with Gibby for them to run their scene.

Meanwhile downstairs Sam and Freddie were pulling out their scripts so they could find a scene to run tomorrow for Mr. Ross. Once Carly got a hold of Gibby, they decided to meet at 7 o' clock at her place. Freddie was hoping to find a scene where they would have as little interaction as possible. Unfortunately, Sam had a completely different idea in mind. She found a scene that she thought would remove all doubt from Carly's mind that she and Freddie were dating.

"Hey Freddie," Sam Shouted "let's get to work on our scene page 45 half way down the page." Freddie hadn't realized what scene this was until he read it then realized that he wouldn't really be acting in this scene.

Meanwhile up in her room, Carly called up Gibby and asked what scene he had planned for them to run. Most of the scenes he thought of had Sam and Freddie in them as well. "Alright," Carly thought, "why don't we video conference Mr. Ross and ask him if it would be ok to have Sam and Freddie stand in and do their scene as well" Carly told Gibby. Carly searched through her contacts and found Mr. Ross in her contacts as did Gibby. Suddenly Mr. Ross appeared on both their screens and they proposed the idea to him.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that, just make sure Mr. and Mrs. Darcy know about the situation" Mr. Ross told them. "Alright" they both responded and Carly headed downstairs to inform her friends that they would be doing a scene together.

Carly barged in and shouted "hey guys, we have a scene together tomorrow it's on page 3 of your script at the first ball." Carly pointed out the scene to Sam and Freddie and told them that they would be meeting with Gibby later to run over the scene.

"Alright, me and Freddie are heading up to the icarly studio to run our scene" Sam said. Freddie followed closely in tow after Sam towards the icarly studio. Once they stepped inside the studio, Sam asked Freddie "So how are we gonna do this?" "Well, I think I've got it planned out but I'll be entering from back stage and we'll meet at the car where we'll really start the scene" Freddie said.

Sam walked into the studio and headed over to the car where she stopped, which was the cue for Freddie to come in from backstage. "I couldn't sleep" Sam said to which Freddie responded "Nor I, My aunt." "Yes, She was here" Sam replied. "How can I ever make amends for such behavior?" Freddie asked

Sam couldn't help herself she was so in character that her lines voiced a certain genuine feel to them as though she meant what she said.

"After what you have done for Lydia and I suspect for Jane also, it is I who should be making amends" Sam recited from the script. Freddie didn't even look at his script for his next line, but in all sincerity spoke out, "You must know, surely you must know it was all for you." Sam just looked him in the eyes enamored with the line he had just spoken, then he continued.

"You are too generous to trifle with me, but I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before, if your feelings are still what they were last April tell me so at once, my affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever."

He looked deeply into her crystal blue eyes and almost forgot his next line, but he knew he had to continue because he knew that when he said his next line, he would not be acting.

"If however your feelings have changed," he continued "I will have to tell you that you have bewitched me body and soul and I love, I love, I love you, I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

As in character as Sam was it didn't affect her as she closed the distance between the two and took his hand raising it to her lips. "Well then" she said before kissing his hand as was written in the script which sent a bolt of electricity through both their bodies. Once she had realized that she was frozen, she looked down at her script for her next line.

"Your hands are cold" she quoted from the script. Freddie's other hand went up to meet her face as he gazed into her intoxicatingly blue eyes then once again they closed the distance placing their foreheads on the others.

Then Freddie did the unthinkable and made their lips meet once again. Normally, Sam would have pushed away, but some force kept her lips on his until she pushed him onto the car never breaking contact with his lips.

Freddie deepened the kiss and switched positions with Sam taking control of the situation. He couldn't believe he didn't want this to end, but he feared that Carly could walk in at any moment.

Sam and Freddie broke apart after having been kissing for four minutes and pulled up two bean bag chairs placing them so that they faced eachother.

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

Gibby finally arrived downstairs to find Carly on the computer checking out yet another splashface video. "Hey," he said "we gonna get this scene started." "Yeah," Carly said "let's head up to the studio." Almost like an obedient dog, Gibby came in tow of Carly almost riding her coattails.

Once they reached the icarly studio, they found Sam and Freddie sitting on the bean bag chairs talking as if they were friends and not killing each other.

"Hey you two, are you ready to do our scene?" Carly asked both Sam and Freddie startling them out of their trance. "Yeah" they answered at the same time almost too enthusiastically. If only Carly and Gibby knew what happened not too long before they had entered the studio. Carly told them where to stand and gave them direction as to how they were going to play out the scene. "Wait, we need someone to play Mrs. Bennet for this scene" Carly said. She pulled out her phone and text Spencer asking him to come up to the studio.

He made it up to the studio in 30 seconds and asked what they needed. Carly told him about how they needed a stand in for the scene and he agreed to stand in. Unfortunately he didn't realize he would be filling in for a woman. Carly handed him a script and showed him his character then he looked a little confused and un-entertained that he would have to play a lady.

Once they finished their scene, they parted ways with only Sam and Spencer remaining at Carly's place.

"So how do you think that scene went?" Carly asked Sam. "I think it went well" Sam replied. "Great, I can't wait to see your scene" Carly responded back.

"Well, you have to wait, cuz momma ain't giving away nothing" Sam shot back at Carly.

Night fell and the two enjoyed reruns of girly cow as they waited for tomorrow to come where they would play out their scenes. Sam fell to sleep on the couch which was actually convenient because not 20 minutes after she fell to sleep her phone vibrated indicating that someone was calling her.

"Who could it be" she thought. She lifted her phone to just within her view and looked at the number. "What," she thought "Why would the nub be calling me at this time"

She picked up the line and almost shouted into the receiver end "What the hell Benson?" Freddie didn't miss a beat. He responded with "Well, nice to hear your voice too beautiful."

Sam couldn't help but blush it was a good thing he couldn't see her right now. "What do you want?" Sam asked Freddie. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready for our scene after what happened today" Freddie responded.

Sam would never really admit it, but she actually enjoyed the kiss they shared in the icarly studio over the mustang. "Yeah, I'll be good, just try not to make a repeat performance. I can't have anyone other than Carly thinking we are dating" Sam replied.

"Alright princess," Freddie said "I guess I'll let you get your beauty sleep even though you don't need it." Sam blushed once again then said "Alright nub, I'll see you tomorrow at school." The two hung up and headed back off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Over at Carly's place, Sam was up surprisingly early and in the bathroom girlifying herself. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect for Freddie today.

Freddie headed over to Carly's so he could walk with the two girls to school. As he walked in, his eyes locked on Sam and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe she looked so amazing.

"Hey Fredifer, close your mouth or flies will go in" Sam almost shouted at Freddie. Freddie corrected himself and asked if they were ready to head out. "Sure thing" Sam said almost too eagerly as she grabbed her backpack. "Isn't Carly coming too?" Freddie asked. "Actually she's waiting for Gibby so they can talk about their scene on the way to school, so you get the pleasure of walking with me to school" Sam said almost sarcastically to Freddie.

They arrived at Ridgeway and immediately headed to the theatre to tell Mr. Ross which scene they were going to do.

Mr. Ross was surprised that they were doing a scene with so much emotion involved in it, especially because they had to pretend to actually like each other, unfortunately for them, he knew they wouldn't be acting.

Just then, a boy walked up and asked "Hey Freddie, you gonna be smoochin' up Sam again?" Freddie didn't quite get what he meant until he remembered about the video he had accidently posted on splashface. Freddie pulled out his phone and logged onto the icarly splashface just to see how many hits the video had actually gotten. Once the video page came up, he saw something that surprised him to the point that he almost fainted on the spot. Apparently the video that he had posted had 40 million hits.

Freddie didn't think much until he scrolled down and started reading the comments. He stumbled upon a comment made by a user with the screen name icarlyroxmysoxoff2010. (A/N: Sorry if this is anyone's actual S/N, but it just seemed perfect) This person posted "Hells yeah, finally we get to see some Seddie… So when did you two start dating?"

"Oh no," Freddie thought "Now everyone is going to think Sam and I are dating." "What was that guy talking about?" Sam asked Freddie. "Well, Sam you're not gonna like this, but he was commenting on the video that I accidently posted on splashface" Freddie told Sam

"You're wrong Benson, I Love it" Sam replied. "Huh" Freddie asked. Hey "Fredwina, you still got Nevel's number?" Sam asked Freddie "I gotta ask him something." "Yeah I've got it here" Freddie replied.

Sam entered the number in her phone and set to staring a conversation with Nevel. What Freddie didn't realize was that the Seddie chatter Freddie had just read fueled Sam's desire to get back at Carly.

Sam: Hey Nevel, u there nub?

Nevel: Who is this I don't know you?

Sam: It's me Sam, hey are u lookin for revenge on Carly still?

Nevel: Why yes, what did you have in mind?

Sam: Well, I'll let u know the nub is looking over my shoulder.

Nevel: So ur boyfriend Freddie is there?

Sam: Shut up, just pay attention I need u to post a video I'm gonna send u soon… keep ur eyes peeled for it

Nevel: Fine… I'll keep my eyes peeled, but this better be good.

Sam: O trust me it will be gotta let u go the ice queen approacheth

**Ok, there's chapter 10. Please review I need to know if I'm any good. Plus I need to know if there are things that you would like to see in this story. Post them up, and be brutal if you don't like the story. I promise I'll be okay; I just might have to step up my game for the next chapter. **


End file.
